Tally Youngblood: My Immortal
by vine
Summary: A songfic using My Immortal by Evanescence. This is set after the last book in the 'Uglies' trilogy. It contains spoilers for Specials.


_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Tally hovered at the top of the metal coaster, hesitant. If she turned around, she could almost see Uglytown, and just beyond that, the fake sparkle of New Pretty Town. But she didn't turn.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here…  
And it won't leave me alone_

With her heightened eyesight, she could see the end of the metal track, stretching out. An invisible trail, stretching out towards the sea… and the Smoke. Where she had met David…

She cast her eyes downward. The track also pointed off towards Diego, where Shay and the rest of the Cutters operated. And where Zane–

Her breath caught in her throat.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tally looked at her arms, still covered by scars. She remembered how each cut had brought pain; but the icy clearness that followed made up for that. Her eyes were drawn down to her hand– the last cut she had made. She had given cutting up completely now, honoring the last promise she had ever made to Zane. David said the old scars would eventually fade. Part of her hoped they didn't.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She edged her board closer to the drop, blinking back the slight burning of tears. Her face tats were swirling to keep up with her erratic heartbeat. Her treacherous mind was replaying the painful memories of the Crim's road to Diego. She shook her head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts, but only succeeded in unlocking other memories. These ones were older, full of her and Zane, the other Crims, their tricks, and the fight to stay bubbly together…

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

Tally shut her eyes, and pushed at her eyelids with her thumbs. She opened her eyes to blazing white spots, but at least it had driven away the memories. They stabbed at her heart like the blade used to cut her arms. Everywhere she turned, buried memories overwhelmed her, threatening to crush her, shatter her fragile grip on the pretence of sanity.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

A cold wind blew, and she shivered slightly. She had been cold in last night's dream, too; stumbling through the blank halls, calling the name of a man just beyond the next corner. She'd race to catch up, but he was always one step ahead. She'd awoken from the dream pale and sweaty, Zane's face hovering in the air above her head, smiling just for her.

'…I love you…'

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She teetered on the edge of the coaster, and wondered if the Rusties ever realized how symbolic this construction was. The world can seem so perfect sometimes… then all fall out from under you.

She scowled. They probably didn't. They weren't the smartest bunch. And her and David the only things preventing the Rustie's wars and clear cuts to happen again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

David. He was her companion; her friend. Every time she looked at him, she felt guilty for what they had shared– What she had lost. But her heart still mourned for Zane. David understood this.

Tally wasn't the only one with troubled dreams.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Tally sighed, and pushed her hoverboard down the tracks of the coaster. The wind bit into her cheeks, as she pushed the board to its peak speed. She ignored the pain. She still lived and breathed, of course, but it was the purpose keeping her alive. Tally Youngblood's job was to save the world. And if she had to isolate herself to do it, so much the better.

As she flew through the air, she felt a cool wetness on her cheeks. She blamed it on the wind. She didn't cry any more. Her whole body felt like it had been dipped in ice. She was completely numb.

She preferred it that way.

**My first song-fic I've ever attempted… Feedback would be hugged!**


End file.
